godkings_archivefandomcom-20200216-history
Ogor Mawtribes
The Mawtribes are the great hosts of ogorkind, comprising two distinct cultures: brutal Gutbuster Ogors and savage Beastclaw Raiders from the frozen wastes. United in ceaseless hunger, they embark on vast circular Mawpaths, devouring all in their way and leaving behind nothing but ash and dust. As the after-tremors of the Shyish necroquake scour the lands and the minions of the Death God Nagash rise from their graves in untold numbers, the Mawtribes find a new source of food – rotten carrion and age-old bones may be an acquired taste, but an ogor’s cast-iron gut can digest far more unpalatable things. Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 There is nothing that the Ogor Mawtribes cannot eat, nothing that they fear save the aching of an empty stomach. They are the hunger of Gorkamorka made manifest, and they will consume the realms entire. Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 The Ogor Mawtribes are dominated by two very different cultures, united by their worship of Gorkamorka and their ceaseless quest for meat. Many Mawtribes maintain a greater connection to the Gutbuster way of life and are ruled by the near- mythical Overtyrants, towering warrior-emperors, gigantic and hugely obese even by the standards of their own kind but no less deadly for their bulk. Others – such as the formidable Boulderhead Mawtribe – are dominated by Frost Kings,feared conquerors who, according to ogor folklore, are vested with the icy power of the Everwinter itself. When they are not raiding in search of food, these two decidedly different cultures regularly clash for domination. The civil wars that often result from these hostilities are terrible bloodbaths, but they do lead to a surplus of quality meat. Ogors are not too proud to feast upon their own kind, given the opportunity; in truth, many Tyrants and Frostlords consider such flesh to be a delicacy. Regardless of the roots of their society, nearly every Mawtribe contains a number of warglutts – the nomadic tribes of the Gutbuster Ogors – as well as many Beastclaw Raider Alfrostuns. Though this relationship is not always a peaceful one, it undoubtedly makes the Mawtribe a power to be truly feared. When their shared hunger unites the various ogor cultures as a single, meaty fist, the resulting rampage of destruction and ravenous consumption spells disaster for every living thing in the vicinity. Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 The coming of an Ogor Mawtribe is heralded by tremors in the earth caused by the headlong charge of hundreds of hulking brutes and war mounts. This wall of flesh and iron rolls relentlessly over everything in its path. Those who stand in its way are crushed to bloody ruin by boisterous packs of ogors who crack open skulls and shatter limbs with their heavy iron-wrapped clubs, stuffing their gaping maws with flesh after every kill. Once the Mawtribe has gorged itself to bursting, it moves on in search of the next meal, leaving naught but splattered blood and shards of bone in its wake. Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 History of the Ogor Mawtribes: During the Age of Myth, the ogors fought in Gorkamorka’s armies, the greenskin god having made war upon the deadly beasts of the realms at the behest of Sigmar the God-King. In those times, the ogors directed their hunger towards the ferocious monsters and abominations that surged forth from the untamed wilds to threaten the God-King’s growing empire. For a time, this task satisfied the children of the Gulping God, for the hunting was good and the meat plentiful. Yet they swiftly grew to resent the fact that they could not stuff their bellies with the flesh of Sigmar’s people – deny an ogor anything and he will crave it more than ever. Ultimately, Gorkamorka tired of doing the God-King’s bidding and embarked upon a wild and directionless rampage across the Mortal Realms. The ogors eagerly followed after their frenzied deity, carving great furrows through the realms as they indulged their gluttony to the full. The ogors called these migratory routes Mawpaths and were guided on their pilgrimage by the magic of the Butchers, blood-prophets capable of reading the eternal hunger of their deity and intuiting the direction of the greatest quantities of fresh meat. Throughout the Age of Chaos, when the Dark Gods’ daemonic legions spilled into reality to pillage and despoil, the ogors revelled in their new-found freedom to eat humans. They feasted at will upon both the ragged survivors of the God-King’s empire and the mortal servants of Chaos. Although the Mawtribes suffered losses of their own, as many champions of the Dark Gods saw the ogors as worthy foes to slaughter in the name of their unspeakable deities, the ogors’ fearsome resilience and nomadic way of life enabled them to escape the grim fate that struck the abandoned peoples of the God-King. Indeed, impressed by the creatures’ brutish strength, many Chaos Lords offered great bounties of flesh to the Mawtribes in return for their aid in cracking open the last few strongholds of civilization that remained – a task that well suited the wrecking ball of an ogor army. List of known Mawtribes *Meatfist Mawtribe .Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 *Bloodgullet Mawtribe .Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 *Underguts Mawtribe .Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 *Boulderhead Mawtribe .Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 *Thunderbellies Mawtribe .Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 *Winterbite Mawtribe .Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 *Bloatpaunch Mawtribe (now subdued by the Boulderhead).Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 *Eyegougers Mawtribe (now subdued by the Boulderhead).Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 Category:Destruction Category:Ogor Category:Faction Category:Ogor Mawtribes